


The IXS Enterprise

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Original Work, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Androids, Gen, IXS Enterprise, Original Character(s), Short, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some real life science, ringship, some shock, some star trek science, star fleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the IXS <em>Enterprise</em> crew met the USS <em>Enterprise crew</em>? Plus, first contact with a alien race. | <em>My eye caught sight of a article regarding the IXS Enterprise, I then read it, and a idea popped up in my head. Short story. </em></p><p>Started: 3/6/2016</p><p>Completed: 3/8/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Launching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired to write this story by this article --> http://collider.com/star-trek-warp-ship-nasa-images/
> 
> Cockpit image by looking up the concept of the bridge. It looks more like a cockpit than a bridge in my own opinion. My own spin on humanity getting warp drive and going out into the stars.

The year was 2064. The International Experimental ringship _Enterprise_ was sent exiting orbit from the planet Earth with five people sitting on the bridge that mostly consisted of five chairs in front of a long 'c' sideways console. The captains chair was set in the middle. The Navigator was across beside the helmsmen. The science station and the communications station was to the right hand side and the engineering console was to the left from the captain. Lieutenant Commander Bryan Ruler was the chief engineer and the one assigned to man the transporter.

"We have made it into orbit, captain." Ensign George Walker, the navigator said, with a smile.

Captain Henry Armstrong, saw space ahead, buckled in, and his eyes were full of wonder.

"Beautiful." Armstrong said.

"Captain, NASA would like us to check out a nearby .  . . wormhole." Commander Philip David said, with one hand on the ear bud in his ear.

Armstrong gave it some thought.

"This has never been attempted before,"  Armstrong said. "And it can surely spell our death."

"Turned into shredded cheese." Walker said.

"Thrown all over existence." Ruler said.

"And what is left of our ship is left as scrap metal in the void." Mary Carter added, the lieutenant manning the helmsmen duties.

"I am sure our families will understand, captain." David said.

Armstrong smiled.

"Take us to the wormhole, Mr Walker." Armstrong said.

"Aye, captain." Walker said.

The rings around the _IXS Enterprise_ spun around the ship making a warp field appear around the ringship. On the screen that Walker had slide his finger forward there was five levels of warp drive: Warp one, warp two, warp three, warp four, and warp five. In a blue circular light the ringship zipped away from planet Earth. It had four hundred seventy four people aboard the vessel. The main room was not big enough to be called a bridge but merely a cockpit.


	2. Nearly crash landing

"That's the wormhole." David said, looking on toward the screen.

"She looks beautiful." Armstrong said.

"That she does." Carter said.

"Send NASA a message that we are about to enter the wormhole," Armstrong said. "Any last words?"

"No." His four crew mates said.

Armstrong pressed a button on the arm chair.

"Captain to all crewmen in the rings," Armstrong said. "We are prepared to enter the wormhole. If anyone would rather leave than be cheddered to death by a wormhole then you are more than welcome to immediately depart the IXS Enterprise through the nearby shuttle craft in shuttle bay. You have five minutes to leave on your behalf. Armstrong out."

He pressed the button on the arm rest. Most of the original cast members to ' _Star Trek: The Original Series'_ had passed away during the construction of the _IXS Enterprise_. Most of the people from the newer made versions of Star Trek were still alive to this day namely being Whoopi Goldberg, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Jonathan Frakes,Levar Burton,Sir Patrick Stewart (who  still acted like he was fifty and didn't look a day over fifty) and so on. The _IXS Enterprise_ had their first artificial android who appeared like a human, among them, being Mary Carter constructed in China.

"Captain," David said. "All shuttles are accounted for. Crewmembers are in their quarters prepared for the first wormhole dive."

Armstrong smiled.

"Everyone aboard this vessel are mad," Armstrong said. "And I am quite happy about that. Send us in, Mr Walker."

"Aye, captain." Walker said.

The _IXS Enterprise_ warped into the wormhole where it was carried through what seemed to be channels. The crew held onto their stations while the ship is scratched, cracked at, and tumbled against the walls of the wormhole. Contrary to popular belief that it would be destroyed nothing of the sorts happened. The _IXS Enterprise_ was thrown from side to side. The crew witnessed there being marvelous different shades of colors all for the exception of there being  a white hole at the end in the tunnel. The _IXS Enterprise_ flew out of the wormhole completely unbalanced and the systems gone amok.

"Calibrating!" Mary said.

Armstrong's hands clutched around the arm rest staring at the oncoming planet in shock.

"Is that Earth?" Ruler asked.

David looked over to see the planet up ahead.

"I am afraid so." David said.

"RECALIBRATE FASTER, MISS STRONG!" Armstrong demanded.

"One damn minute, captain!" Carter shouted back, her fingers flying on the console.

The IXS Enterprise is sent tearing through the atmosphere.

"The side decks are reporting fires," David said. "Minimal damage to the rings."

The clouds parted ways to reveal the golden gate bridge.

"CARTER!" Armstrong shouted.

"I got it!" Carter moved the Enterprise upwards missing the bridge.

"Lower the red alert." Armstrong said, as a sigh escaped the room.

The lights vanished letting a gray room with different colors coming from LED screens settle in.

"Hey,"  Walker said. "There's a air-car model that was driven by Khan in ' _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ '."

The crew watched the sight before them as the Enterprise started to turn around in the direction of space. Their jaws had dropped down in shock as had the captain. The designs of the flying trash disposal's were reminiscent of the ones seen in Star Trek: Into Darkness and the later countless movies that were not produced by J.J Abrams. The starship came to a stop outside of Planet Earth where they could see Star Base one right ahead.

"Captain." David said.

"Oh god." Armstrong said.

"We are being hailed by Star Fleet." David said.

"Of all the inventions we have, we have yet to establish a view screen!"

"Actually," Carter said. "Two months we were scheduled to go, I made sure to change the view screen from the inside into LED the kind that allows skyping of some form between technology that is strictly capable of it. I was activated twenty-two years ago ahead of schedule by a clueless American couple." Armstrong raised his eyebrows up. "I have been living under cover with humanity and learning to be human in that time span. Why yes, I am quite aware how to deactivate myself."

Armstrong lowered his eyebrow with a smile.

"Is that where you got the last name from?" Armstrong said.

"Affirmative, captain." Mary said.

"Captain, they are demanding to know why we are branded with the Enterprise name." David said.

"On screen." Armstrong said.

"Captain, I have no idea how to do that." Armstrong said.

"Put skype on." Mary said.

"Why. . . this is very new. I cannot press skype every time we talk with a alien starship." David said.

"This communication will allow you to get files for inter-space hailing." Mary said.

"That would be useful." David said, then he pressed skype.

On the screen appeared Admiral Christopher Pike along with several other Admirals that were little known by the other Planet Earth. The eyes of the crew members boggled. Armstrong gasped at the star fleet material on the other side of the screen  with his eyebrows raised. Pike, on other hand, had a twitching eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Pike said.

"We come in peace," Armstrong said. "We are from the United States of America, brought to you by the  _National Aeronautics and Space Administration,_ and we have come into your universe by a wormhole we were told to explore. It is a honor to meet you, Admiral Pike, alive that is."

David unbuckled his seatbelt then came over. 

"We are  the International Experimental Ship Enterprise named after the fictional star fleet vessel that inspired our world to advance. The communicator is the very first device that had us get phones, sir," David paused. "We are going to return to our universe and report a very inspirational society exists. Rest assured, there will be a regulation made for wormhole traveling."  


"That makes a lot of sense," Pike said, as David returned to his seat. "But . . .Did you have any eugenics wars?"

"Negative, Admiral," Armstrong said. "We would have had World War 3 if Donald Trump was sworn into office. We were fortunate to have Lady Clinton for eight years. Her lobbying to study and test transporting and using shuttle crafts like the ones you have are the reason we are still around. We will find the wormhole and we will not intervene in your affairs. We will stay out of the way."

"Do you mean Secretary Clinton?" Pike asked.  


"Yes, Admiral. First woman to be president," Armstrong said. "Farewell, we have to return to our time. Armstrong out." The screen cut to black. "Estimated time of arrival."  


"Fourteen hundred hours." Walker said. 

"Minor repairs are being done on the side decks," David said. "I have received new transmission update files for starship communication."

"Get us out of here, Mr Walker."  Armstrong said.

The elevator door in the back opened and out came a concerned man in his late thirties with blonde hair and a large set of ears. He had a flat device with unique edges to the sides complete by a handle. He had a concerned look on his face. Ruler looked over in the direction of the man dressed in a black shirt with a jacket that was black with blue shoulder pads.  


"Doctor McCallum, we just met Admiral Pike." Ruler said. 

"Are you all right?" McCallum asked. 

"We are fine, Cal," Armstrong said. "I think there are other people who need your help with the burns."

McCallum frowned. 

"I heard we went through a wormhole but you must be pulling my leg about that part." McCallum said. 

"We are not." Walker said.

David installed the new communications system that replaced skype on the wide square screen. Armstrong looked over in the direction of David who selectively pressed a few buttons. On the screen across from them appeared the frozen image of Admiral Pike with what appeared to be Admiral Marcus alongside him. McCallum's eyes widened. There was a sharp high pitched shout that came from McCallum and he fell back. Armstrong detached his seatbelt then went over to McCallum to see if he were okay.  


	3. Announcement in the cafeteria

Armstrong walked into the room with his arms behind his back. The long and wide room full of diverse people came to a stop with attention on him.

"We are in Star Trek and we are headed to the neutrual zone," Armstrong said. "We are not to interact with the Romulans so we can have a open mind on the aliens we meet in our universe. We have, in fact, broken the universal barrier through the wormhole. It is unfortunate that we do not have star bases in our time, yet, to make minor outer repairs to the damage we suffered coming here."

A crew member raised their hand.

"Yeomen Clara." Armstrong said.

"I believe I speak for everyone sir," Clara said. "But will we get ourselves killed returning to our universe and crash on Earth?"

Armstrong paused.

"That is a good question, Yeomen," Armstrong said. "But we will not."

"This isn't a TV show where at the end of the hour the heroes do not die." Lieutenant John Edwards asked.

"What he means to say: how can you be so sure?" Lieutenant Frank Lively asked.

"This is the Enterprise," Armstrong said. "We do the impossible. We are not even sure if we meet up our version of the Vulcans, Klingons, and Romulans. But we have to make peace with them once we get back and make sure we are in the correct year, if we are not then we are going to sling shot around the sun and send us into our time."

"But that might not work," Edwards said. "That was in the classic _Star Trek_. There is no science behind it. It won't work."

"We just have to try it," Armstrong said. "And hope for the best."

David came to the captain's side.

"The captain would like to return to our universe much as you do," David said. "I understand your concern for your families and scheduled messages. We are going to stay alive and stick together. You can't get reassigned to another starship as the next one is going to be completed in the next two years by NASA and it will be the _USA Yorktown_. The one being built behind that is _USA Voyager_. And the one before that is _USA Vengeance_."

"How come this isn't the _USA  Enterprise_?" Clara asked.

"This is a experimental starship," David said. "We are going to put this girl through every kind of hell there is and come back with results. The required changes will be made," He looked over toward Armstrong. "Captain."

"Thank you for the help, commander," Armstrong had a appreciated smile. He looked off to the direction of his crew. "Until then, rest of the next ten hundred hours we will not map this universe or record anything for that matter. The only proof we have of interacting with this universe alone with be a tape. If we get the chance to meet the captain of the _Enterprise_ , alive and well, then I will only take a select few if they will not faint upon meeting him. I will want a raise of hands in the case that does happen." No one raised their hands. "All right. Thank you for your time."

* * *

 

David sat on the edge of the bed looking over toward Armstrong.

"I didn't expect our first mission would be to going through a wormhole," David said. "I would have taken ' _Red Planet_ ' and ' _Mission to Mars_ ' as entertainment, perhaps maybe _Star Trek_ reboot 3  _'Star Trek: A Time of Klingon_ ' and pointed out just how poorly made the bridge was to the aliens we come across."

Armstrong had a snicker.

"Trekker." Armstrong said.

"Arrogant Trekkie who thinks every scientific fact in the old _Star Trek_ is true." David said,

"Shouldn't I be a trekker then?" Armstrong raised an eyebrow.

"No, Trekkie. You haven't even watched the movies." David said.

Armstrong sheepishly smiled, leaning forward.

"What did you expect our mission to be?"  Armstrong asked.

"Following the prime directive as laid out in star trek: do not play god." David said.

Armstrong shook his head.

"Go to your quarters," Armstrong said. "And get some rest. We can talk about the evolution of Nintendo over the past sixty years in eight hundred hours."

David got up.

"I still cannot figure how humanity kept itself occupied for the past two centuries without technology." David said.

"There is a thing called games, Phil." Armstrong said.

"At least you are going to be the Archer to our Star Trek." David said.

"Then who will be our T'Pol to our Tucker?" Armstrong asked.

". . . .' _Enterprise_ ' ended terribly," David said. "I am sure we will find an alien out there human like who'll fill the role of Tucker for . . . Ruler would fit the role as he is chief engineer." He came to the door that opened automatically then looked over in the direction of Armstrong. "I will be in the bridge--"

"Cockpit." Armstrong interrupted.

"And take night shift." David said.

"It is a cockpit, damn it!" Armstrong shouted as his friend left the room.

Armstrong turned over on the bed then took out a teddy bear and drew it close closing his eyes with his mind swirling all over the place. He was completely naked at this time except for having socks on his feet that is the only exception. The lights in the room turned off to complete darkness except for the stars outside. There was a warp bubble around the starship traveling to the location where the worm hole was last located so it had to be in the same location like their universe. It was quite logical.


	4. Hailings are up

"If this trip kills anyone then I am blaming you, captain." McCallum said.

"That is exactly what I expect. But we made it the first round." Armstrong said.

"You expect the ship to survive the second trip! For all you know it might die because of it." McCallum said.

"Space feet, again?" Armstrong raised an eyebrow.

"This is just genuine concern, captain, for the crew and you," McCallum said. "I am a man who heals people! I am not a man who lets them die."

They came to the elevator doors.

"Physician, heal thyself." Armstrong said.

There was a ding and then the doors opened.

"I am a doctor, not a poet." McCallum said.

Armstrong went into the elevator then turned in the direction of McCallum.

"This is the _Enterprise_ we are on," Armstrong said, pressing a button. "We are sure to make it."

The last he saw was McCallum's eyebrows furrowing together in disbelief.

* * *

The doors opened to the cockpit where he could see that his four members were standing up.

"Why is everyone standing?" Armstrong asked.

David turned his head in the direction of Armstrong.

"We have a unexpected visitor." David said.

"See for yourself, captain." Carter said.

They stepped aside to allow the captain to come forward into the group to see what they were seeing. He was stopped across from his seat seeing the  _USS Enterprise_ staring right back at him. The nacelles were remarkably familiar to the bridge crew, the long wide saucer section that gleamed back at them, and the registry numbers stared back at them. There was a gasp that escaped the captain. Armstrong was honored, shocked, and stunned. All of the emotions would feel in surprise.

"They are hailing us, captain." David said.

"On screen." Armstrong said.

On the screen appeared young Captain James T. Kirk, the portrayal by Chris Pine left immortalized in age and appearance. The group regained their composure and saluted the young captain who raised an eyebrow at this but turned his head in the direction of someone to his left then said, "Hey Spock, is it common for alternate universe bridge members to salute me?" The reply was, "Negative, captain." The man turned his head in their direction with his eyebrow lowered and said, "At ease."

They lowered their hands and their shoulders lowered.

"You are not supposed to be trespassing the neutral zone and I strongly recommend you turn away before some Klingons and Romulans fire at your ship," Kirk said. The five members sat down into their chairs. "That is just the beginning of a bad Monday."

"Captain Kirk, we do not belong here," Armstrong said.  "We have been told not to go so we are going, anyway."

The Vulcan came on the screen.

"You have a thirty-eight point twenty-two percent chance of survival," Spock said. "The chances are against your return."

"Mr Spock," Armstrong said. "I have a insane and mad crew."

Spock raised an arched eyebrow.

"Should they be be at a asylum due to being insane?" Spock asked.

David had a short laugh.

Ruler shook his head much like Walker.

Carter had a snicker.

"We don't take threats for an answer and we gladly take the chances," Armstrong said. "The exploits of Captain Kirk and his loyal crew of officers inspired us to go where no man has gone before." A man started to come on the screen with a lighter blue shirt on. "We are just starting to explore the planets around us. Our ship is  a experimental one named after the _USS Enterprise_. You are legends, at least, THE ORIGINAL CREW." A sad smile appeared on his face. "We were fortunate to have them long as they had. Namely being the original Spock."

"Spock Prime is alive and well." Kirk said.

There was a glint in Armstrong's eyes.

"Good," Armstrong said, with a smile.

The cockpit crew saw Leonard McCoy appear behind Kirk.

"Jim, are these the people Star Fleet is all ruffled about?" McCoy said.

"Yep, Bones!" Kirk said. "Guess what! We are their role models."

"Dear god." McCoy said, horrified.

"Our uniforms are styled after the ones seen in the third movie to the reboot universe in 2016 as seen from the _USS Franklin_ ," Carter said. "Our technology has vastly improved due to the invention of Star Trek including our social lives and economy. All the way from 1964."

Armstrong watched the eyebrow of the Vulcan raise up.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

Armstrong held up his hand doing the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper," Armstrong turned his head in the direction of David. "David!"

The screen returned to space.

"Get us to that damn wormhole!" Armstrong said, turned his head back toward the screen.

"Did the Vulcan scare you?" Walker asked, setting up warp drive.

"We should not meddle any further in this universe by making our presence known," Armstrong said.  "Only information should be given."

"Comparing the differences between our respective warp drives would be fun," Ruler said. "We can meet the man and tell him that our warp drive is based off his. Alcubierre drive was inspired right off warp drive!"

"We do not need to leave a larger imprint than we have done all ready, Mr Ruler." Armstrong said.

Ruler sighed.

"I guess you are right about that." Ruler said.

Walker slid forward on a bar screen sending the ringship forwards.

"Estimate time of arrival," Walker said. "Twenty-eight minutes."

Armstrong rubbed the side of his head.

"Good. This is giving me a headache thinking about remaining in this universe." Armstrong complained.


	5. Plop

In a golden haze in the ring section appeared two men, one being Spock and the second being Kirk who had a wicked grin on his face. He noticed the walls were white. There were two people walking down the hall talking about a subject regarding wormhole travel. The corners were rounded  not coming to a complete stop like the Enterprise. Spock could feel the starship moving under his feet with a low hum.

"Captain," Spock said. "I believe we should have asked permission to board ship."

"Oh relax, Spock," Kirk said. "We just have to be sure they are who they say they are. And then we are going back straight to the ship."

". . . I fail to see how that is possible when they are currently in warp."  Spock said.

Kirk looked over toward the window to see there being blue light.

"I totally didn't expect that," Kirk said, flipping his communicator out. "Kirk to Enterprise, can you hear me?"

"Damn it, Jim, you scared the life outta me doing that stunt!" McCoy's voice came over the communicator. "We are following after the _Enterprise_."

"Do not follow us into the wormhole." Kirk said.

"But Jim--" McCoy said.

"No buts, besides, we will make back it before they get to the wormhole."

"Are you sure about that?" McCoy asked.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," Kirk said. "Kirk out."

* * *

McCallum was leaning back in his chair reading a novel on his ipad when the doors opened.

"Did someone put on anti-gravity mode again?" McCallum said.

"That is illogical." Spock said.

McCallum looked up throwing the ipad over his shoulder with a scream at the sight of  Spock and Kirk reaching for a non-existent weapon in his belt then fell backwards landing on the floor.

"Wow," Kirk said. "You should speak first more often, Spock."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" McCallum staggered, his hands meeting the tools on the tray for medical emergencies and minor emergencies.

"So," Kirk said. "Care to tell us what year you are from?"

McCallum was staring at them in shock.

"We need your credentials to ensure you are not a threat to our universe." Spock said, calmly.

McCallum fainted.

"Are we that important?" Kirk asked.

"Due to their reactions and the information we have been told,"  Spock said. "We are important in every way to their civilization."

Nurse Charlie came into the room.

"Doctor McCallu---" Charlie stopped.

"We have a few questions," Kirk said. "And we will leave after we get them."

Her heart raced at the attractive, hot Vulcan standing before her, her cheeks reddened, and her eyes dilated.

"Mr Spock," Charlie said. "Captain Kirk, I am more than de--delight to . . . to be your guest."

* * *

"Sick Bay to the cock pit." McCallum's voice came over.

"Armstrong here." McCallum said.

"Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were in my sick bay." McCallum said.

"What?" Armstrong said.

"Nurse Charlie had to answer a few questions and showed them our files," McCallum said, as eyebrows were raised inside the cockpit. "They left ten minutes ago to their ship."

"No wonder they are tailing us." Armstrong said. 

"Captain," Nurse Charlie said. "They are escorting us to the wormhole. They cannot allow the first ringship to be destroyed by their indigenous Romulans and Klingons."

"Starships cannot attack in wrap mode." David said. 

"The only problem they are worrying about is not being in warp mode when preparing to enter the wormhole." Nurse Charlie said.

"Thank you for the information, Doctor McCallum and Nurse Charlie," Armstrong said. "Armstrong out."


	6. Back through the wormhole

The ringship dropped out of warp to see there being three Romulan starships waiting around it. The ringship fell into red alert with red lights glowing in the white hallways, the white rooms, and the cockpit itself. The crew members went to their battle stations in preparation that they may get fired at.

"Captain," David said, turning away from his station apparently puzzled. "I am getting messages in Romulan, as translated by the newly installed translator, that they all from different universe and have gone through the same wormhole." He raised an eyebrow. "They are debating which one kills the other. Wait." His eyebrows rose. "All of them are the same ship!"

"Same ship. . ." Walker said.

"Intriguing." Carter said.

"Captain, we may face their problem and never get back to our universe." Ruler acknowledged.

"The _USS Enterprise_ has began contact with the first Romulan starship." David reported.

"Maybe they are at the wrong wormhole," Armstrong said. "This is our wormhole. Finders keepers, losers weepers. We found it first."

"Now that is just childish, captain." David said, with a glaring eye.

"For all we know, that philosophy might be true." Armstrong said.

"You know what?" David said. "I am not going argue about a pointless subject like that." He frowned. "Uh, captain, we better get into the wormhole. The two Romulan starships  intend to destroy themselves even without discussing it with the Enterprise. Mr Spock has suggested the first Romulans to find another wormhole to send them home."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Walker said.

"Get us in, Mr Walker." Armstrong said.

The ringship flew into  the wormhole. The shields around the ringship flew up. The ringship was battered once more by the wormhole as it flew in the wormhole like a crack of thunder striking through its hide inflicting damages. Deep scars embedded into the rings trailing different directions. Windows broke into pieces sending wind into the quarters. The thrusters were being crucially damaged. Some of the ring sections started to get a crushed appearance bending in ward as chips of the ringship fell off. The lights went out in the ringship for exactly two minutes. There was no gravity (however, thankfully the cockpit crew put on seatbelts) for exactly three minutes within the ringship. The wormhole threw them out making the ringship twirl into space.

In forty-two seconds the ringship regained balance, gravity, and power throughout.

"Phew." They had a sigh of relief.

"Hey. . . isn't that us?" Walker asked, staring in amazement watching the ringship headed toward the wormhole.

There was a pause as David tapped into the ringship's communication.

"Affirmative," David said "That is us. Right before we entered the wormhole the first time."

"Woah," Carter said. "We have time traveled."

"Report."  Armstrong said. 

"She is limping, captain," Ruler said. "Thrusters took a beating. It is like we went through a war with her."

Armstrong rubbed the side of his face, leaning to his side with his elbow on the arm rest.

"First outing and we need repairs . . ." Armstrong said. "Now that is good progress. Good job, everyone, and we made it out alive!" David raised an eyebrow. "How long would it take for the thrusters to be repaired, Mr  Ruler?"

"Twenty-four hundred hours," Ruler said. "That is just not counting the armory."

Armstrong watched the ringship go into the wormhole.

"Captain," Walker said. "I detect a Class M planet four days away. I detect life forms on it and frequency waves."

"Four days . . ." Armstrong said. "Mr David, send NASA evidence of our trip and recordings, including the new programs you received, our trip must provide use for starship traveling."

"Aye aye, captain." David said.


	7. Some exercising

Armstrong was on the exercising deck while there was a different group in the cockpit because it was the afternoon watch. Walker was having lunch with Carter (who insisted she cannot eat and it would be illogical to ask her out, but, it turned out she could talk while he ate), David was in the captain's chair on the cockpit, and Ruler was aiding in the repairs being done on the thrusters. They had space suits, biohazard suits,anti-radiation suits, suits that could not melt when in direct contact with heat that can melt, and every kind of suit that allows people to do their jobs.

Armstrong was on a moving treadmill that moved with the rings.

"Hey Cal." Armstrong greeted the doctor.

"Good afternoon,Henry." McCallum said.

"Something on your mind?" Armstrong asked, as his friend stepped onto the nearby treadmill.

"It got me thinking," McCallum said, setting the speed to the treadmill. "What if we come across a civilization a lot like Vulcans."

"Vulcans are not real in our world, John." Armstrong reminded his friend.

"But haven't you given it some thought?" McCallum asked.

"No." Armstrong said.

"Ever seen some of the TV shows where the eyewitnesses explained what the aliens look like?" McCallum asked.

"No." Armstrong said.

"Seeing Commander Spock made me face reality," McCallum stepped onto the treadmill and started it up. "We are going to meet the aliens that have been abducting humanity for the past century and terrorizing us. It has occurred to me they could be small elf like creatures with ugly faces, giant furry covered monkey like beings, or they could be humans for all I know designed differently with a hook for a hand. It is not going to be long until we meet the ones who have been paying our planet visits."

"Then why have they not been showing themselves after we accomplished warp drive?" Armstrong asked.

"I believe they want a dramatic entrance." McCallum said

Armstrong laughed.

"That is funny." Armstrong said.

"And to show us that the final frontier can always strike back when we are not looking." McCallum said.

"You have been talking with David." Armstrong said.

"And we both agree that," McCallum said. "We have to prepared for that."

"Of course we are!" Armstrong said.

"We faced the USS Enterprise and look how easily they got on the ringship," McCallum said. "And they used transwarp beaming."

"We had our fields down then." Armstrong asked.

"But what if a enemy succeeds getting on this ship?" McCallum asked.

"We have our guns to use." Armstrong said.

McCallum sighed.

"I am not as sure if we were that prepared for space as I was before," McCallum said. "I was so sure of this ship."

Armstrong looked over toward his friend.

"We are still here," Armstrong said. "She is still holding just with some scars."

"The day we get a starbase is the day I will be happy we have ringships and non-ringships." McCallum said.

"One day we will have a starship that is not a ringship," Armstrong said. "And it will be the best starship there is. But nothing will ever top my first ringship." He patted on the wall alongside him. "She is the most beautiful ringship I ever laid eyes on." McCallum had a laugh shaking his head at the comment. "We might inspire our descendants to be on the later IXS Enterprise ringship."

"If ringships are still in style for that matter," McCallum said. "If it were: it would be like a family inheritance thing. People don't just inherit starships from their parents."

"You are right," Armstrong said. "Maybe my son James won't quit his whale advocate job and his sister won't stop being a nun."

"Pretty unlucky for a man commanding a spaceship." McCallum said.

"I used to think the one who got the captain's chair would be the luckiest man on earth, with a loving and dotting family, but my family is completely the oppossite. James refuses to talk with me. His younger sister Elizabeth is in nun school. My wife Hillary just served me with a divorce and she is taking everything!" Armstrong said. "The only thing I have left is this starship."

"Thirty-nine years old and your life is one piece of hell." McCallum said.

"Five years ago I didn't think I would be around for the chair," Armstrong said. "James was exiting middle school. . . Elizabeth just entered high school. . . and my wife was still thinking of ways to give me a divorce in the worst way possible. I should have known it would have been after my father died that she handed it to me. Philip has been there to make sure I am still on stable ground. And you?"

"Luckiest man on the planet," McCallum said, with a smile. "Husband is raising our two adopted kids."

"I can not believe I am exercising with the luckiest man  in the world with a loving _and_ dotting family!" Armstrong said, over-exaggatedly.

"They love me to bits," McCallum said. "So do our two cats Jingle and Bells and one Great Dane Scooby-Doo."

"I hate my life." Armstrong said.

"I love mine!" McCallum said.

"What do you think is on the Class M planet?" Armstrong asked.

"Humans," McCallum said. "With warp drive. I hope."

"I think there is going to be a new race with warp drive," Armstrong said, as his eyes glint. "And I get to see what it felt for Captain Kirk to start first contact with a new race."

"Wary, cautious,and diplomatic like with compassion." McCallum said.

"It feels so exciting!" Armstrong said.

"First landing party to be injured won't be so exciting for me." McCallum said.

"You are going down with us, Cal." Armstrong said.

"I believe I know how Doctor McCoy must have felt going down without being in his shoes." McCallum said.

Armstrong looked over toward his friend with a smile.

"Sure you do." Armstrong said.


	8. The first landing party

**The first Captain's Log:** _We have made it to the planet that was not seen previously on the largest telescope on Earth. It has Earth like qualities and appears just like Earth even though it is, without a doubt, not our home planet. The thrusters have sufficient repairs to do a six month exploration and then return to Earth for likely decades long repairs. After six months, we are likely not to see each other again. I really wish there was star bases around.  I am taking Commander David,Doctor McCallum, myself, Lieutenant Wells, and  Lieutenant Vance down to the planet. Armstrong out._

* * *

"Captain, this does not feel right." David said.

"Well, Commander,we are going for a quick survey of this planet and then we are going back up." Armstrong said.

"Guns loaded, captain." Ruler said, handing the group their weapons except for David who flatly refused it.

"You never know what may happen." Armstrong said. 

"Captain, my occupation is science and science does not kill. I am a explorer not a fighter." David said. 

"Good point." Armstrong said. 

Ruler put the extra gun away.

McCallum walked into the room to see it being wide and circular. It had the white color. There was a machine with a large tube situated right above the space where a group would normally stand. He could feel a gulp come down his throat. After Lady Hillary, there was President Baker who strongly insisted that beaming be tested with specific people in shuttle crafts. Some people died and sued the federal government but the successes outweighed the losses. Transporting became a possible function in shuttle crafts capable of breaking the atmosphere, landing to a planet, and operating with a small group of people. The first planet they went and colonized was Mars. There were laws set in place regarding traveling to other planets so no one could screw up and give them a solar galactic war. Then the efforts on the _IXS Enterprise_ was joined by other nations.

Which is why there are so many diverse crew members. It was a condition that the _IXS Enterprise_ have people from all over the world on here not just white people. Which the USA quickly complied to. Shuttle crafts became strictly used for visits to Earth and Mars. Mars currently has been terraformed and it has cities. It had taken twenty-one years for the small towns and big cities to grow on the surface of the red planet. There were landmarks and there were historical landmarks declared on certain parts of the planet for the sake of ' _discovering whether or not there were life on this planet before us_ '.

But the important part is that McCallum is afraid of the transporter.

"Doctor, are you all right?" David asked, putting one hand on the man's shoulder.

McCallum shook his head.

"I am, " McCallum noticed the landing party were on the transporter pad. "I am---I am just scared of the transporter."

David took his hand off McCallum's shoulder.

"There is a ninety-nine point twenty-four percent that we will not be terribly disfigured and die." David said.

"When you put it that way. . . the chances are against my death." McCallum said.

"Exactly." David said.

The two went onto the transporter pad. The glass dome went down over the group making a click once secured. Ruler slide his fingers forward on the LED screen with yellow bars. Yellow circular rings appeared around each member of the landing party. McCallum could feel his atoms being ripped apart and being put back together seconds later. It was like he was floating in thin air except in pieces. His surroundings changed before his eyes from the pristine clean white transporter room to a rather different scenery. The group appeared in a golden flash on a landing pad to a large shuttle craft like starship that had landing gear down. They turned around to see humanoid beings with dark hair, pointy ears, blue skin that had unusual tattoo's, unusually thin eyebrows pointed up, and asides from that they resembled Vulcans aiming what seemed to be bulky weapons at them. 

"First landing and we are being threatened." McCallum dryly said.

"This is fun." Armstrong said, looking over to McCallum wiggling his eyebrows.

"We come in peace." David said, as Armstrong turned his head away from McCallum.

"This is the official ambassador's transport," The first said. "What planet are you from?"

"Terra, big blue planet, Earth," Armstrong said. "And you speak English!"

"How convenient." McCallum said.

The group of alien guards stepped aside at the sound of a older voice. They saw what appeared to be a light blue skinned alien being with the Vulcan qualities approach, he was old and feeble, requiring a cane to help himself walk.  His hair had turned gray along his aging years. By his side was a young man who's skin wasn't as dark blue as the guards and he had brown eyes. He had intricate dark tattoo's along his neck. The younger alien man had his arms behind his back dressed in a dark two piece suit.

"Hello,  we are the Contors of the planet Contor. My name is Sarek Spock but you may call me Sarek," Sarek said. "This is my grandson, Steven Spock, we were preparing to meet you." Sarek held his small, wrinkly hand out toward the captain set in the middle of the group. "I have been looking forward toward this day for the last hundred years."

Armstrong shook his hand, brightly.

"All right, Sarek," Armstrong said. "I am Captain Henry  Lee Armstrong of the IXS Enterprise. This is my first officer, Philip David," Sarek shook the hand of the man along side him with a appreciative smile. "And this is my Chief Medical Officer John McCallum."

McCallum greeted the old man when his hand suddenly felt cold by the touch of the Contor. It sent shivers up his spine. Sarek dismissed the gaurds informing them that the landing party was not a threat after letting go of the hand of the doctor. Armstrong had introduced the last two security officers afterwards to the older man. The guards had armor and long pole items with a pea shaped item on the tip resembling a device used by a alien individual called Teal'c from Stargate SG1.

They were all invited to a tour of the national  Contor space museum.

"You are the source of the fictional TV show that helped us restore our civilization one episode at a time."

"Pardon me?"

"One hundred years ago, it was 1964  for your world, we were in ruins. We had problems of  our own. The first episode we caught on transmission was Journey to Babel," Sarek explained. "Intrigued, we went to great lengths to collect the rest of these fictious civilization." He shuddered. "At the cost of our brains being stained by unfathomable images of the captain and commander having sex. I believe they were fanzines. We were more wary afterwards and we had a official Contor assigned to determine if there were any sex scenes between the two in any media that arrived to our planet."

"Oh god, captain, they met America's first openly gay couple in the worst scenario possible!" McCallum said.

"That is frighting, captain."  David said.

"Poor Contors." Vance said.

"I whole heartedly agree." Wells agreed.

"My most humble apology from the human race." Armstrong said.

"It took us twenty-five years to embrace this subject of 'gay' and 'Lesbian'. We had come to realize that if we wanted to be like the civilization as seen in Star Trek is that we had to embrace everyone for who they were, and we reconstructed our warp drive, our starships, and bettered ourselves. From there we decided to watch over the planet and ensure that several other persons of interest did not attempt to take over the planet. We did most of the diplomatic duties . . ." They went past a reconstruction of the first negotiation of peace of a Contor with a furry beast resembling big foot. "Of ensuring that no human were killed. Most of the humans taken and never seen again were brought into a entirely new world by our neighbors. To this day we don't know what happened to them and I assume you will get closure for their families."

"They were _abducted_?" Armstrong asked.

"Affirmative." Sarek said.

"That's . . . that is just wrong," Armstrong said. " Someone has to pay for that."

"That it is," Sarek went on. "We have done so little exploring of the alpha quadrant due to being blind for the first thousand years of hatred, violence, racism, and bigotry."

"Excuse me," McCallum said. "I don't see the difference. Everyone has the same skin."

"Darkness and lightness,doctor." Sarek said.

"I get it," Armstrong said. "That is a little detail to be so . . . racist about."

'We realized that part shortly after the 70th episode, 'Let That Be Your Last Battlefield'," They came into a large hangar. "We have taken in the sight of your damaged and unrepairable ringship that would take normally decades to do."

They came to a stop right inside the hangar. The lights below a draped machine flickered on where a replica version of the _IXS Enterprise_ was hovering in thin air  as though attached to cables latched around the rings (which it clearly was not) in a gray object resembling a rib cage with two holes respectively at the end and the back with spaces in between the rib cage structures. The rounded saucer section was a larger than the one they were familiar to. In fact, it seemed big enough that just by the windows Armstrong could tell it wasn't just a cockpit station. The captain's jaw came to a fall. A gasp escaped the four other members with eyebrows raised.

"We have a annual cleaning month after we finished it." Sarek said.

"How long ago did you create this?" McCallum managed to ask.

Sarek coughed.

"The construction was completed on September 8, 2016." Sarek's grandson said.

"Most of the insides of the rings and the middle section of the IXS Enterprise came from intelligent guessing and along the way we had to take numerous visits to the ship during its construction period to be sure it was the right make," Sarek said.  "However . . . your metals . . . the force fields are better at protecting the starship as are the metal we used if the force-fields fail."

"You gave her a test ruin?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes, captain," Sarek said. "We intended to give her to humanity once they paid a visit . . . but we would like to offer our services."

"Do you have star bases?" McCallum asked.

There was a thud from behind him.

"Yes." Sarek said.

A second thud.

"How many?" David asked.

"Two, so far," Sarek said. "Outside this solar system."

Armstrong looked over toward the fainted security officers then back toward  Sarek.

"Can we trade ringships by any chance?" Armstrong asked.

"We can turn the earthly one into a museum," Sarek said. "I do not see a reason why not."


	9. Permission to come aboard

The bridge was rather classic, and had been given the rather cozy updated touch with the screens and the spacing. It was circular. The chair had most of the functions that the previous chair had except for one main additional function that hadn't been on the previous chair. A snack replicator. He tapped on the long square screen, slid the screen, looking for a minor item to test the replicator on. The consoles to the room were a gentle shade of black, the walls were painted light tan, some of the buttons on the screen had different colors, and the floor was a shade of blue with red rails surrounding the command chair, the navigator, and the helmsmen like a form of protection in a sphere shape bringing them into one space. It had a classic feel of the original _Constitution_ class met the alternate universe _Constitution_ class ripped out of ' _Star Trek 2009'_.

He was sitting in history.

All the files (including hailing and the universal translator), and everyone's belongings were moved to the new ringship.

The communications/science station was to his left. The navigator and helmsmen was right across from him. To his right across there was the engineering  station. Across from the elevator there was another station that puzzled the crew. It had  functions they had no idea to operate  as it was too advanced for them. So they guessed it was not a science station but a technology station. They had conferred as a group that only a Contor could use it, and, that it was obvious they were going to have an alien visitor. They had two extra quarters which confused the captain at first. Then it became apparent not one but two Contors were going to come along for the ride. Sarek had explained, " _It just did not feel right to have a small bridge._ "

The bridge still looked rather cool with the wide C shaped screen being wide and big enough for hailing/viewing.

Armstrong hit a option.

On the arm rest appeared a red apple.

"This is more like it." Armstrong said, picking up the apple.

* * *

 "Doctor, this is . . . better than the original sick bay." Nurse Charlie said.

"I like it." McCallum said, with the other nurses alongside him.

Sick Bay was a wide room with rows of beds that had vital signs, a huge room glowing white with rows of boxes along the wall and three beds with trays alongside them that had tools at the back there were two other surgery rooms that were glowing white with glass wall that had the blue hospital sign at the front with a circular room in between them.  There were cabinets situated alongside the wall that had see through glass that had a medium sized hospital stamp.

"If Doctor McCoy were here, he would feel right at home." Nurse Gomez said.

"This is our home for the next five years," McCallum said. "Men and women. Say hello to hell."

* * *

"The shuttle bay is rather large," Walker noted standing alongside Carter. "And the force fields are blue instead of red."

"I like the color red." Carter said.

"I am not surprised hearing that from you, Carter." Walker said.

Carter turned her head in the direction of Walker.

"Can I call you George?" Carter asked.

Walker looked over in the direction of Carter.

"Sure," Walker said. "You can."

"George," Carter said. "Do you look forward to meeting alien races that can kill you?"

"Of course I do," Walker said. "It sure beats being  a wrestling referee!"

A smile appeared on Carter's face.

"I was unaware you had been a wrestling referee." Carter said.

"It was something I did before NASA drafted me," Walker said. "Because of my experience in piloting ships on the sea and flying a jet in the sky. I mean, I was scared at first of crashing the  Enterprise into the ground."

"I believe they knew what exactly they were doing." Carter said.

"I don't know who recommended me," Walker said. "But I sure like to meet the man who did."

"I enjoy sailing." Carter said.

Walker looked over toward Carter, leaning his elbow on the adjoining threshold.

* * *

NASA had been duly informed of the recent first contact with the Contors and the metal being able to withstand any trips through any wormholes. Ion storms, however, were another problem. The Contors had experience with these in vessels that were not ringships. Contors had some settlement and mining on planets not seen by the Kepler telescope. Planets that were not seen by the telescope, that is. The mine's were the main reason why  they were able to construct their starships and make new weapons.

The IXS Enterprise crew traded in their guns for plasma pistols capable of recharging on its own with chemical fluid inside. The era of guns was essentially over on this Enterprise. It would take time for the change in Earth for the transition of guns to phasers. Sarek had informed them that he would be meeting with the president of Planet Earth in a weeks time regarding their planetary relationship. Armstrong finished the apple leaving the core. He dropped it into the disposal beside the chair drilled in where it vanished into thin air. It seemed obvious that building starships would become faster likely four years it would take with help from aliens and their technology.

The transporter room was essentially the same.

Most of the crew found themselves heavily disappointed it wasn't modified much as the bridge and half of the ship was.

The Contors design was favored by a vast majority of the crew members.

"Ruler to the bridge." Ruler's voice came over.

"What is it, Mr Ruler?" Armstrong asked.

"Sarek has requested that we have two Contor's assigned to the Enterprise." Ruler replied.

"I will be right down," Armstrong said. "Armstrong out." Armstrong got up. "Mr David, you have the bridge."

* * *

The glass dome lifted down over the empty transporter pad.  Alongside Ruler, who manned the transporter console, were McCallum and Armstrong. Electricity surged in the glass until it grew yellow where it took on two distinctive humanoid like shapes with arms behind their backs. Bands of yellow surrounded various body parts. The golden flash faded until the figures were solidified. The dome with steam clouding the glass lifted up to reveal two Contors, one being Sarek's grandson, and the other being a female Contor dressed in a standard nurse outfit. Normally constructing a starship would have taken one hundred years but humanity defied that expectation as usual.

"Permission to come aboard, captain." Spock said.

Unlike his namesake, Spock did not have a monotonous voice but instead it sounded a little British for a Contor.

"Permission granted, Mr Spock." Armstrong said.

"This is Nurse T'Jan," Spock said. "She has extensive knowledge of our species and how to have surgery on them," The two walked off the transporter pad. "But I will not normally be off the ship. As under the terms and agreement my species drafted to not seem intrusive requesting their own aboard your ship, captain, I would be naturally a Ensign the expert in alien technology."

"Nice to meet you, T'Jan." McCallum held his hand out.

"She does not shake hands." Spock said.

"Why?" McCallum asked, lowering his hand.

Armstrong was observing T'Jan raising an eyebrow on how light blue her skin was.

"Because females are telepathically sensitive to others thoughts that way," Spock explained. "I am telepathically retarded as are the male population of my species."

Armstrong's eyebrow went down.

"Why that's a fine way of saying you don't have telepathy." McCallum said, with a frown.

"It is."  Spock said.

"Do you have any belongings, Mr Spock and Miss T'Jan?" Armstrong asked.

"We do not need them, captain." T'Jan said.

McCallum raised an eyebrow.

"Care to enlighten me regarding Contor biology on the way to sick bay?" McCallum asked.

"I am more than happy to do so." T'Jan said, while the two left the transporter room.

"Did your grandparents change their last name just to have a relative to be referred to as the legendary Vulcan?" Armstrong asked.

"They had a fascination in him," Spock replied. "My grandfather, thirty-two years ago, was chosen to be a represenative of Contor when the influencial and wise Mr Skurek passed away, right when he was a manager of the annual cleaning month of the IXS Enterprise. His experience in aiding in negotiations when Skurek was unwell to do any form was impeccable."

Armstrong raised an eyebrow.

"Negiotations?" Armstrong asked.

"Only with those trespassing into our solar system." Spock replied.

"That is. . . interesting." Armstrong lowered his eyebrow.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Bryan Ruler," Ruler sad. "At your service."

The Contor shook hands with Ruler.

"Your expertise in fixing engines is profound." Spock said.

Ruler's cheeks reddened.

"Ah, why, thank you," Ruler said. "Who ever told you that?"

They stopped shaking hands.

"You repaired the engine of a convertible driven by a Contor calling himself 'Bob' and played along that he was cosplaying as a . . . I believe. . . Na'vi/Vulcan hybrid."

"Oh, right, Bob!"  Ruler said, snapping his fingers.

"He was spying on a day care center," Spock went on. "You were a teenager back then. He was supposed to be checking up on the side decks progress. Instead, you told 'Bob' about a local day care center that you found fishy but you didn't have the means to check it out for yourself. 'Bob', instead, stayed for two weeks creating a identity and a human disguise, got hired, and foiled what they were doing. Exactly two weeks and four days after you helped him, the managers of the day care center were arrested on child abuse and neglect with parents outraged. This was only possible due to the make up not being applied to the children before their parents arrived. If you had not helped 'Bob', that day care center would still be working to this day."

Armstrong looked over toward Ruler.

"Is that true, Mr Ruler?"  Armstrong asked.

Ruler had turned pale.

"It is." Ruler said.

"His name was Kevin Stonn." Spock said.

"It would have become a massive corperation by this time . . . if I hadn't talked about it." Ruler paused, lost in thought.

Spock and  Armstrong left the transporter room.

"Besides the star bases, have you done any exploring?" Armstrong asked.

"No, sir," Spock said. "We have been waiting for humanity to catch up. It would be no fun in exploring alone."

Armstrong smiled as they went down the hallway.

"I believe we are going to get along fine, Mr Spock." Armstrong said. 

Our view pans over into the bridge section after Armstrong did the introduction of Spock and his role, including their new nurse who was currently in sick bay with the doctor. David raised his eyebrows at the arrival of Spock. Carter and Walker turned back in the direction of their stations. Spock slid over into the chair of his station then David lowered his eyebrows and turned his attention to his station getting a message from NASA.

"Captain,"  David said. "NASA would like us to explore Earth 2."

"Earth 2 is three days away, captain, at normal warping speed." Walker said.

Their attention went toward the captain.

"Earth 2. . ."  Armstrong rubbed his chin. "Hm, it might have in dinosaurs, we don't know, I like that." Armstrong lowered his hand down to his side. "I am sure it has a name." He leaned back into the chair with a confident and beaming optimistic look on the future. "Take us to the planet, Mr Walker."

"Going in warp four." Walker slid the bar forwards on the touch screen.

From the view screen they watched the view change to a bright shade of blue.

"Wow," Walker said, in wonder and awe much like the other members on the bridge. Ruler came onto the bridge out o the elevator to see the crystal blue sight ahead. "So that is what being in warp looks like."

"It looks beautiful." Ruler added, going over to his station just to check the engine status if it was putting stress on the thrusters for going in some where they never been into. Naturally, when they go into warp, they just see space with the twinkling stars, comets, asteroids, and distant planets but that was unnatural.

It was like they were in a blue tunnel heading out into the unknown, searching, for life.

**The End.**


End file.
